


Alternative Gift Ideas When Shopping for Kurt Hummel

by deirdre_aithne



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-04
Updated: 2011-08-04
Packaged: 2019-10-27 13:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17768096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deirdre_aithne/pseuds/deirdre_aithne
Summary: David has some Valentine's Day shopping to do...





	Alternative Gift Ideas When Shopping for Kurt Hummel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [undersomestairs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/undersomestairs/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** I do not own or claim to own any characters, settings, locations, etc. from Glee. All borrowed aspects of the above fandom are used purely for entertainment in a fanwork, and will be returned to their proper fandom and owners scratch, dent, and injury-free.

Dave tensed as a pair of arms wrapped around his waist- the fact that it was a forced effort seemed to go unnoticed by the boy behind him, because Kurt was frowning when he turned to face him. _One more day, Kurt, I promise._ "We're at school," Dave whispered, gently pushing Kurt's arms off him before someone else could wander into the empty hall. Just because most of the school had made it out of there within minutes of the final bell didn't mean there was no one else but them left in the halls.

"I know, but-" Kurt broke off and sighed, dropping his arms to his side and leaning back against the lockers. "I want to be able to treat you like a _boyfriend_ , David. Not a dirty secret."

Dave hide his smile behind his locker as he grabbed his math book. "I promise, Kurt. When I'm ready for everyone to know about me, you can flaunt me around all you want." Peeking out around the door of his locker, Dave flashed Kurt a grin. "I'll even let you fix my lack of fashion sense then." Kurt's face lit up at the comment, and Dave had to suppress a groan as he felt himself being thoroughly appraised by his eyes. " _Sometimes_ ," Dave amended, ducking his head into his locker again. "You can do it _sometimes_."

"Oh no you don't. Too late to change it now, Mister Karofsky, you've already said it." Kurt's hand appeared on Dave's shoulder, and he twisted around to look at him. "I've got family dinner tonight, so I need to go." He cast a quick look in either direction and grinned. "Can I get a kiss before I leave?"

"Kurt-"

"Fine," Kurt sighed and took a step back. "Call you later?"

"You better." Dave smiled, and Kurt's lip twitched as he nodded. Reaching out for him, Dave curled his hand around Kurt's for a moment before dropping it to his side. "Love you."

Kurt's shoulders relaxed, and his mouth pulled into a full smile. "Love you too."

"Go, before Finn takes your head off for being leaving him with the lovebirds again." Kurt threw his head back and laughed, taking a reluctant step backward.

"Yeah... Bye?"

"Bye." Dave hide in his locker again, sneaking a glance at Kurt from the corner of his eye as he watched him turn and walk away, having to hide a smile yet again. _I really hope you're ready for this..._

* * * * *

"Boy, why are you so down today? At least you _have_ a man to celebrate with."

"Not in public," Kurt huffed, slamming his locker shut and turning to face Mercedes. "You know he didn't even pick up the phone last night? _Or_ call me this morning." Kurt trailed off, oblivious to the smile that spread across his friends face as he stared up at the ceiling lights in thought. "He's going to have to grovel."

"Well, don't look now, but I think he's about to, honey."

Kurt's brow furrowed as he turned his attention back to Mercedes. "What?"

"Hey, Fancy." Dave's hand landed on his shoulder, turning him and pressing his back against the lockers in one swift motion. Kurt looked up at Dave's face with wide eyes, just a moment before Dave dipped his head to press their lips together. The silence that fell over the hallway had a ripple effect; the students immediately around them went quiet first, until at least everyone within seeing distance had clammed up, and Kurt was convinced it had extended into the entire school when Dave finally pulled away.

From the smile on Dave's face, he'd probably kissed him back- Kurt confirmed this by glancing down and realizing that his hands were fisted in the front of David's jacket.

"D-David?"

Kurt hadn't noticed that Dave's free hand was behind his back until it came around with the bouquet of flowers. Kurt's hands trembled as he accepted them, half-convinced that he was in the middle of a dream as Dave leaned in toward him again.

"I thought you weren't ready?" Kurt whispered. Dave shrugged.

"It's Valentine's Day, and I'm terrible at finding gifts for you." Dave brushed his lips against Kurt's for a moment and then straightened, grinning at him. "I figured doing this could work."

Kurt let out a stunned laugh and reached for Dave's hand, feeling a small thrill of happiness when Dave laced their fingers together. "You're going to have a hell of a time topping this when my birthday comes around."


End file.
